Best Fanfic Ever
by acechisaki
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. I mean, stay tuned, there should be pretty constant updates seeing as I already wrote the whole thing a few months ago. I might have to do smth about the Korean and comic sans. I promise, this is worth your time.
1. overhaul x kaminari is my otp

_I wrote this 3 months ago, realized yesterday i couldn't copy and paste it, probably bc of the comic sans, and am now planning on writing the entire thing out again on this cursed website. someone put me out of my misery_

I know said aizawa to all might-I know how you feel. They kiss

All of a sudden, the door flies open. "n-nan desu ka?" cried a high pitch voice. The two males turned to find none other than sero hanta. He blushes. "m-mineta-kun, we might have to find a different place..." the tall male whispered. A handsome, rugged face came into view- the striking features of none other than minoru Minnesota. "aizawa-sensei? All might? Wha- whats going on?" the blonde symbol of peace stands up. "now children, go back to be-" but he cannot finish. For at the back of the dramatically darkened room comes a stifled giggle. Aizawa growled. Two shapes emerged from under the bed- too reveal two more one a student's- none other that uraraka Ochako and yoga ayoyama, who had been listening the entire time. All might gasped blood shooting from his mouth. A shape emerged from the closet. "w-wait how many of us are here? Squealed... tokoyami? No, it was too high pitch. "sshhh, hagakure! know one needed to know about us!" shushed a blushing tokoyami. Hagakure runs out of the room- she was invisible.

Just then the room door was pushed open again. In peeked two more familiar faces- Todoroki and... deku? Bakugo and yaoyoruzo gasped from they're perch on top of the dresser. "uwahhhh! You two are... a couple? Deku? And hoedoroky?" bakugo exclaimed, a hand over his mouth. Denki calamari and overhaul giggled from each other's arms. We knew!" they said in unison, not unlike the twins from the shining. Meanwhile, kirishiima and Kermit-san were making out in the corner- I mean they were getting increasingly confused. Sorry. Pg rated. For the kids on this app, come on dudes. "this is all very strange" said idea tenya, who was sitting on the lap of pro hero endeavor. All might rolled his eyes. "ok no class tomorrow... you guys are all nerds!" there was a cheer from the closet. "uwahh, eren-kun! We mustn't let anyone here us!" "shhh levi-chan. They won't know."


	2. here we go again

_after such a long wait, it's finally here. this was hell to edit. this is my second try uploading it, and i actually removed more than half of the misspelled words. it obviously purposeful after a while. big love to my onee-chan for reviewing the last chapter_

_only two more to go_

_(i think)_

The next morning was odd, to say the least. Everyone was tired, ayzawa was angry and erasing peoples quirks right and left, levi and eren were still in all might's closet, and no one could find Todoroki or decku. It was chaos. Except froppy. She sat atop a couch, surveying her kingdom. A true third wheel. Noone will ever be as powerful as that frog was at that moment. She scanned the room, her eyes a deep crimson. Suddenly, the lewdest noise possible echoed through the halls of the one a dorm. "UUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the screech. Her frog legs loosed, then she spranged from the couch all the way to the sounds source. "m-Momo-Chan! Deku and that... that icy h-hot guy w-were h-holding hands!" memo comforted the shuddering back Ugo. Overhall gave the traumatized boy a hug. "it is ok Baku Chan! I-I'm sure you were imagining things!" just then froppy appeared. The three boys sensed her presence and slowly turned their heads together in unison. Her mouth was stretched so long it could fit an entire yuuei boy. Her soulless eyes glowed bright red and hung unmoving in their sockets. She was hunched into a froglike position, with her hands in front of her, splattered with a dark red substance that did not look like it could be her own. Her long tounge hung out of her lipless, nearly toothless mouth and was drooling on the floor. She shuddered. "w... what... are you doing... out of the common room?" she took a deep, shuddering breath. "you... socialize... have fun... do not go... near your rooms..."

Overhaul and yaoyoruzo began to back away, first slowley and then they broke into a run. Backugo was not so lucky. He turned back, and looked the mutilated frog being in its demonic eyes. He opened his mouth. "darn it be like that sometimes"

He did not make it out of the corridor.

"bakubabe!" squealed kurogiri. "yaoyorozu, you never truly cared about this young man. You just liked him for his right arm, which is slightly more muscular than his entire body due to the fact that he is right-handed and his hobby of creative writing. You never cared about his perseverance, his internal battles, his thots, his feelings... no. Bakugo deserved better. He deserved a... a real man. That's right. I have always been fond of him, watching him from afar. He is so courageous, so interpretive... alas, it appears that I have missed my chance. O bakugo! Please, hear my call. You did not know me, but you tried to kill me once... that simply lit up my smoky heart. I feel, that if things were different... maybe you could see me for me and nothing else then that's all that ive wanted for longer than you could possibly know so it could be us it could be us and only us and what came before won't count anymore or matter we ould tr ythat, you and me... uwahhhh!"


	3. ace shigadabi shippers have it rough

_As of a few days ago, I have mastered the art of hitting the woah. Hey guys, how's it going? It's pretty good for me, I'm actually pretty happy because I found a shirt today with Shigaraki on it and not even a hint of that green-haired fuck. Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who left such nice reviews of the last two chapters. They don't really help me, seeing as I wrote all of this a few months ago (mostly during school) but I appreciate it nonetheless. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the second to last one, so you can look forward to being put out of your misery, I guess. _

They had a funeral the next day. Leeda and pro hero endeavor cried into each other's arms. Ah young love, whispered danki kaminari. Deku and Todoroki did not attend. They had been shunned by their pears and many of there teachers as well. "no one ships it" confessed pro hero edgeshot to pro hero all for thanus. Thanus snapped in agreement. "uwahh, eren-kun!" levi sobbed. "shh levi-kun. He will live on in our hearts." eren whispered to his husband. "we may be 62 years apart, but I feel your pain. I will never leave your side." eren confessed. From high atop a tree came a loud salute in honor of the fallen kinsman, katsuke bakugo. It was tokoyami because he is bird. Hagakure toru was also up there but no one could see her because she is invisible. Crazy how things work out that way. After the festivities, including food, fun, furries, and a couples dance off led by aizawa and all might, the one a kids plus tetsu tetsu tetsu tetsu went back to the dorm. Froppy had not attended the funeral for reasons she would not like shared.

The dorm was silent. Then all of a sudden, a purple man with an odd chin spoke up. He snapped loudly. His boyfriend translated for the confudes onlookers. "thanus would like to ask where is yaoyoruzo? Everyone looks around but she is not to be found. The handsomest man In the room cleared his beautiful throat. "we shalt not decides what to do as it happens that yaoyorozu did not attendeth thy funeral for reasons including she hast deciveth the message that hast cometh upon this vile land wast thy must wherefore morrow eveningeth" the entire room cheered. "that was beautiful mineta-kun!" wailed overhaul, wipes a tear from his eye. They decide to go to lunch. Uraraka will pay bc she has no money. Shoto (that's Todoroki's first name for those who didn't know) and izuku midoria were not invited. Obviously. Edgeshot made violent ninja noises in they're general direction.

But that was a terrible mistake. While they were at lunch, a mysterious cloaked figure strides into the ua common room. It sniffed the air. "they were here..."


	4. hoo boy

_I can't believe one of my favorite songs is called Crow Tits. On a different note- wow, two chapters in one night? I am your God now. Since this hellsite probably won't 1. let me copy and paste the entirety of Mic Drop and 2. won't allow me to publish anything written in the divine script known as comic sans, I'll... just wish me luck. Please. I do this for the future of humanity, which if I'm being honest, looks pretty bleak and probably needs more stuff like this to keep it going. I hope you don't mind the small role in this played by my oc, Thanus. _

Lunch was incredible. Everyone had a great time talking about bakuhoe's funeral and the wedding overhaul was planning for the next week. It was for him and kaminari. "your all invited" he said to the group. Kaminari nodded. Suddenly, the doors of the restaurant flew open. It was the cloaked figure. It laughed crazily. "ahahhhhahhahahahahahahahahhaha. I found you. Prepare... for your doom. The cloak then mysteriously flew off to reveal a large bee- shaped man in a turtleneck sweater. _(oh, freak. It's me- the bee's supposed to speak strictly in comic sans. Sorry that didn't work out.)_ There was a clatter from the lunch table. Todoroki had been under the table the entire time, and he finally stood up, sending plates and kirishima crashing to the floor. "YOU. MY OLD... S" he said in a defeaning roar. The bee man snapped his head towards the man who had not actually been invited to lunch. "todoroki shoto. Bee meet again." he said with a buzz. Todoroki's eyes glowed purple as he rose into the air. The final battle. Todoroki grabbed some chairs and yeeted them at the bee man. "t-todoroki-kun!" squeaked deku, who had also been under the table ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "do you know this bee man?" todoroki turned, his expression sofened like idk something soft when he looked at the green haired man. "yea he and I go way back! His name is-" but he could not finish. The bee yeeted a vase into Todoroki's head and knocked him out. He turned in all his turtlenecked sweater glory to he terrified deku. "my is Barry the Destroyer and I have come to bee your new leader!" he said with a roar.

The battle began. Leeda and endeavor did a combo attack by yeeting multiple chairs. None of the kids used their quirks because kids are idiots and they forgot. Hagakure was invisiable and tried a surprise attack. Uraraka floated multiple chairs. Kalamari used electricity. Deku punched stuff bc he was mad that barry had knocked out his bf. There was also music. Ojiro stood on a table and yelled "Yeah 누가 내 수저 더럽대I don't care 마이크 잡음 금수저 여럿 패버럭해 잘 못 익은 것들 스테끼 여러 개거듭해서 씹어줄게 스타의 저녁에World business 핵심섭외 1순위 매진많지 않지 이 class 가칠 만끽좋은 향기에 악췬 반칙Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright light 전진 망할 거 같았겠지만 I'm fine, sorry 미안해 Billboard 미안해 worldwide 아들이 넘 잘나가서 미안해 엄마 대신해줘 니가 못한 효도 우리 콘서트 절대 없어 포도 I do it I do it 넌 맛없는 라따뚜이 혹 배가 아프다면 고소해 Sue it Did you see my bag? Did you see my bag? It's hella trophies and it's hella thick What you think bout that? What you think bout that? I bet it got my haters hella sick Come and follow me follow me With your signs up I'm so firin' firin' boy your time's up Keep on and runnin' And runnin' until I catch up How you dare How you dare How you dare Another trophy My hands carry em Too many that I can't even count em Mic drop Mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심 Somebody stop me I'm bouta pop off Too busy you know my body ain't enough Mic drop Mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심 Baby, watch your mouth It come back around Once upon a time We learnt how to fly Go look at your mirror Same damn clothes You know how I feel 개행복How many hours do we fly I keep on dreamin' on the cloud Yeah I'm on the mountain Yeah I'm on the bay Everyday we vibin' Mic drop bam Did you see my bag? Did you see my bag? It's hella trophies and it's hella thick What you think bout that? What you think bout that? I bet it got my haters hella sick Come and follow me follow me With your signs up I'm so firin' firin' boy your time's up Keep on and runnin' And runnin' until I catch up How you dare How you dare How you dare Another trophy My hands carry em Too many that I can't even count em Mic drop Mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심Somebody stop me I'm bouta pop off Too busy you know my body ain't enough Mic drop  
Mic drop발발 조심 너네 말말 조심Haters gon' hate Players gon' play  
Live a life man Good luck더 볼 일 없어 마지막 인사야할 말도 없어 사과도 하지 마  
더 볼 일 없어 마지막 인사야할 말도 없어 사과도 하지 마잘 나지우린 탁 쏴 마치 콜라지너의 각막 깜짝 놀라지[정국/지민] 꽤 꽤 폼나지 포 포 폼나지"

It was pretty epic. Ojiro had a great voice. Everyone stopped fighting and clapped at his original song. "i cannot even understand french yet it was beautiful" said tetsutetsu tetsutetsu. "t-the voice of a true god! I have been blessed! My soul purified! Thank you... strange tail man. I am forever your servant." barry the destroyer said tearfully. They forgiven the damage he had caused. Even deku, mostly because he had sneaked out with todoroki during the fight. They got ramen from the ramen place. Bakugo had been revived from the glorious singing. He made it obvious by walking casually through the hole in the wall caused by barry and saying "i have been revived from the glorious singing".

_Oh lord, it's over. I wish you all the best of luck and, even if you don't favorite this story, I hope it stays with you as you grow and mature as a human or a bot. I don't know who reads these. You know- I was actually talking to onee-chan about writing a real fanfic one of these days. Not that I can write particularly well, but let's be honest, I've got the time. I was thinking about writing some shigadabi fluff. It's a terrible idea, I know, but I at least want to put it out there to other ace shigadabi shippers don't suffer the same, horrible fate i did. _

_So, I hope you enjoyed your time, and I hope you'll stick around. Or don't. It's probably best you leave while you can._


End file.
